Thicker Than Blood
by drufan
Summary: When trade negotiations break down, the team finds themselves cut off from the Gate and relying on the kindness of strangers. Strangers to everyone but Ronon.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: It's been awhile, I know. But here is a new story graciously beta'd by Stealth Dragon/ Kriadydragon. As always, they're not mine. Although, if they were auctioning them off, I'd bid._

* * *

**Thicker Than Blood **

Chapter 1

Miorga liked to go to market on the high days. She usually waited to make the long trip when merchants from several different worlds set up shop in Buur. It reminded her of a place and time, long ago, on a very different world.

When she had been young, the large market in Kukesh had been magical. The smells and sights emblazoned in her mind's eye for all time. She remembered wandering the stalls, sampling the different food, and bartering for wares.

It was all gone now. When she had seen it last, the market had lain in ruin. The timbers from the surrounding buildings had protruded from the earth like the ribcage of a giant. The magic had been wiped out in just a few hours. The relentlessness of the attack was scorched on her heart like the earth the market had occupied.

That was in her past. Presently, she stood in a cramped, little apothecary in Buur and realized the Wraith were not the only enemy out there. Her day of browsing and shopping was ruined because she was going to play hero for the first time in thirteen years.

The new Coalition made so many things possible. The safety of a big market on one world would have been unheard of while the Wraith culled at whim. Unfortunately, like any kind of government, the new group also invited corruption and opponents, as she was discovering. Like her charred world, some things never changed.

Deera handed over the canisters of balm. "This should take care of the sand flea problem, Miorga. And this is for the other problem." Deera picked up and nervously handed over a small package wrapped in paper and tied with twine.

Miorga accepted the small metal tins and the plain package. She placed them in her pack and fastened it securely. She nodded to the young woman behind the counter in thanks.

"The reason I tell you all of this is because Teyla Emmagan is my friend--" Deera paused and looked down at the apothecary counter, weighing her words. "--and I know you have an interest in one of the members of the Atlantis team."

Miorga's smile fell because she knew this day would come at some time. She just didn't think it would be now, when things were improving. It was her mistake not to have realized things were falling apart instead.

Deera continued in one breath, "I figured out who your people are." Miorga could see the courage building within the young woman, who was taking quite a gamble by saying anything at all.

Miorga felt every muscle tighten up. Her jaw flexed as she asked, "Is that a threat?" She would not have believed such behavior from the meek Deera. Also, she didn't want the Colony's day of shopping turned into a mission.

"Oh…" Deera said, with eyes wide. "Oh no, Miorga. No, I meant only that you have to know of the other member of the Atlanteans' team." The young woman looked very worried and apologetic. She also looked fearful of the older woman standing on the other side of the very small counter.

However, Miorga did know him and Deera had no need to fear her this day. The Colony kept to itself, but they traded with other worlds. Certain information had reached her ears about the occupiers of Atlantis some time ago.

So, with the Atlanteans visiting Buur, their arrival was all the news that was brought back on smaller trips into town. Miorga had picked this day hoping to catch a glimpse of him while they visited. She didn't know how he would react to her being alive.

Consequently, Deera's information created a need to seek him out and give the Little Boy two shocks in one day. She needed to actually confront and speak to him. She had already formulated the perfect approach.

Miorga gave a reassuring smile to the shopkeeper. "My apologies, Deera. It has been a long journey here. And thank you for the paste. I'll do my best to pass on your concerns," she said while patting her bag.

"Miorga, the men who bought the pits are dissenters on the council. They frighten me."

Miorga placed her hand on top of Deera's. "The source of the concerns shall not leave my lips."

The young woman gave a relieved smile and placed her other hand on top of Miorga's. "Thank you. May the Ancestors guide you."

She gave a last nod and left the store, stepping out onto the bustling street. The sunlight blinded her for just a moment. She shielded her eyes so they could adjust.

Jenil stood outside the door, chewing on a piece of jerky. "Get it?"

Immediately, they both started walking down the dusty alleyway. This part of the city sat on the edge closest to the desert, farther from the government buildings and the Ring than she would have liked. She had a long walk in store for her.

"Yes, and more. We need to go see the Little Boy." Miorga picked up the speed of her gait, and Jenil followed her like he always did -- right into danger.

* * *

John rolled the pen back and forth on the heavy table. Teyla sat beside him glaring at the group of people across from her. She shifted in the high back chair and repeated her last statement-- her frustration evident in the slow and deliberate enunciation of each and every word. The thick-headed numbskull sitting across from them was just not cooperating with Teyla's patient negotiation for wool. His boss sat to his left, letting the idiot dig his own hole.

The boss, Garris Vrenk, smiled at John as his subordinate went completely off topic. The fool was railing against Teyla about siding with Atlantis. John had completely lost track of this guy's many dislikes: he hated the Coalition; he hated the Atlanteans; he hated just about everything about this meeting.

Teyla was taken aback at first, but soon calmed him and tried to talk trade. He was just biding his time to yell some more. She had offered her peoples' services along with those of Atlantis' expertise in exchange for the raw wool. The last part was what had set the little nut-ball off yet again. He did not think they needed to have anything to do with Atlantis.

The mouthy little bastard ended his monologue by pointing at John and saying, "It hasn't been that long since your people used their influence to slink off into to the night and escape justice."

John stared blankly back, not understanding what he was talking about, at first. Then it slowly dawned on him. Teyla's smile had fled long ago and now her glare bristled with anger. She understood and interrupted the tirade hoping to bring his attention back to her.

"Zelee, the Coalition- with Atlantis' help- has come to the aid of many worlds devastated by Wraith, natural disasters, and others."

"It's the others we have a problem with," retorted Zelee. His eyes never left John.

Teyla turned her glare to Vrenk. "Do you let others speak for you, now? I came here to bargain for wool, not to be insulted. Athos and Buur have traded long before Atlantis and the Coalition. I see you do not stand up for your people anymore, but let tirades fester and ooze out of subordinates mouths."

Zelee scowled. John snickered under his breath. Garris Vrenk smiled and put his fingertips together. "I've been observing the proceedings, just like Colonel Sheppard."

John raised his eyebrows in question. While it was true he had been studying the room for security purposes and out of boredom, he was only there to verify Atlantis' inclusion in the trade. More importantly, he was there to verify Atlantis' return to Pegasus. He would not let them know that his role was to be seen and not really heard. If they thought he was more of a player, then let them.

"I let Zelee yap away like a zealous, little dog to gauge your reactions." His eyes settled on John and bent his head in John's direction. "While Colonel Sheppard has been doing the same thing. Well played."

John nodded his head at Vrenk as Teyla's scowl intensified. The scowl slid sideways at him as well. He couldn't blame her. This was supposed to be a cake walk and the group across the table was playing a different game.

When John did not say anything, Teyla made her rebuttal. "Colonel Sheppard regards my trading skills very highly." The scowl played Duck- Duck-Goose around the table. The Goose landed on Vrenk. "He observes, but so do I."

"Of course, Ms. Emmagan. My apologies if I offended you." Vrenk wore a sly smile with bright, expectant eyes. He did not look sorry at all. Vrenk snapped his fingers and motioned for a woman to come over to him. He whispered in her ear and she left with a smirk firmly attached to her face.

Teyla sat up straight. She abandoned her tries at negotiation and petition as she watched the woman leave. "Garris, you may have issue with Atlantis, but the Coalition is made up of our brother and sister planets. I am finished here. My people will find our wool elsewhere. I am severing ties." Teyla stood up. The thick, heavy chair scraped across the floor and echoed around the room. "No drink is necessary. No trade today or ever."

The party on the other side of the table started mumbling and looking from one to the other. They apparently had not expected for the proceedings to end like this. Garris Vrenk sat ignoring all except Teyla and John. Zelee looked proud of himself.

Sheppard pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. He stood up also. The play was over.

"Garris, Zelee, there shall be no other day." Teyla turned to go. John started to follow. This negotiation had gone from boring to annoying and then to scary fast.

Some of the members of the negotiation team stood up to say something. Zelee abruptly stood up and knocked over his chair. Vrenk held up his hand to silence the room, but Zelee ignored him.

"Buur will not bow to you or the Coalition! There are others…"

"_Zelee_," warned Vrenk, smooth as a serpent's hiss. "Our business is done. Let them go."

John was already looking at Zelee, but turned to study Vrenk. His neck hairs stood at attention because of the smile slithering across the table. He pushed Teyla towards the door. He did not like the sound of "others". He did not like the cool confidence of the man across from him. He did not like the woman leaving before things had officially ended.

"I think it's time to go home, Teyla."

"I think you're right, Colonel," Teyla agreed, apparently interpreting the not-so-subtle clues swirling around the meeting room.

They exited the room and moved quickly down the hallway leading to the lobby of the Council Building. They could hear the argument continue from others sitting in on the negotiation. Vrenk's voice rumbled calmly against the heated words of others in the room.

"Colonel, I'm sorry. I thought…"

"Don't worry, Teyla. Things change when you leave a power vacuum." He looked over his shoulder. "Crap."

"What, John?" Her voice remained calm but stressed as she, too, looked back at the empty hallway.

"They're not following."

She walked faster.

John reached up to his ear. "Ronon, Rodney, come in."

"_What_?"

John almost laughed. Sometimes Rodney was just Rodney. He sounded annoyed that John would interrupt him on a seemingly benign shopping trip, even if mortal danger dared to interrupt.

"Head to the Gate and keep your eyes and ears open."

"_Understood, Sheppard_," Ronon answered before twenty questions could begin.

"Sheppard out." He would let Ronon explain things to Rodney. He hazarded another look over his shoulder. The hallway was still clear.

"They used to be friends of Athos," lamented Teyla. "I volunteered for this so you could see the market. I've known Garris for many years. He has never acted like this. Zelee is new here. I've not dealt with him before."

They stopped at the end of the corridor and John peaked around to look into the lobby. There were a few people, but not many milling around in the huge room. There was nothing out of the ordinary. No one waited to stop them from exiting through the wooden doors.

They confidently stepped into the main reception area and calmly walked towards the exit.

"It seems the Coalition may have competitors," Teyla observed.

"Yeah."

They exited into the bright sunlight of the Buur Square. Stalls and kiosks were set up with many vendors yelling to the shoppers mingling on the flagstones. Unfortunately, there was only one narrow street that led to the thoroughfare for the Gate. It was directly opposite of them. They crossed the square rapidly.

Teyla motioned at the packed stalls crowding the square. "I loved coming here when I was a little girl. They had everything. I can't believe that Garris would jeopardize all of this. What has happened?"

"The Wraith have withdrawn for the time being to recoup and others are trying to step in and take their place. It's a power vacuum. Plus, it didn't help that the IOA wasted a lot of time trying to keep Atlantis on Earth."

John kept his head on a swivel. The narrow street pulled at them like a funnel. The large buildings that formed a horseshoe blocked any other easy exit. Once they stepped onto the street, the permanent shops and residences that lined either side blocked the sunlight. Buildings were stacked one upon the other, rising three or four stories into the sky.

Humanity pressed in from everywhere, consuming, buying, selling and browsing every little thing laid out for purchase. People went about their daily lives and routines enjoying the market. They had to jostle a few shoppers to get by them, but no one paid the armed pair any mind.

Yet, John could almost taste something dark lurking in the recesses away from the sunshine. He looked again at every window and doorway searching for that something that would give away the plan. He kept pushing Teyla forward. They needed to get to the main thoroughfare. He still didn't think they were being followed. They needed…

In an instant, it stopped being a day at the market. The busy street exploded. People screamed and cried. Dirt funneled up his nose and clouded his eyes. Grit settled upon his tongue. His lungs were clogged with filth and smoke. Pieces of the building and shoppers landed next to him.

"Teyla," he croaked.

He realized he was on the ground on his stomach. He could barely see from debris caked in his eyes and the black smoke all around him. His left arm would not work. Luckily, the pain hadn't caught up with him, yet.

"Teyla," he tried again.

He pushed himself up with his right arm and got to his knees. Sitting on them, he wiped the grime from his eyes. The smoke began to lift and he saw her sitting woozily up. She returned his stare with a nod. A gash marred the side of her face and dropped blood onto her shirt. She rolled and started to crawl to him.

The lifting smoke let in weak shafts of sunlight. Unfortunately, the alley grew dimmer before his eyes. He could see Teyla's mouth moving, but he could not hear her. As she drew nearer, behind her, a figure obscured by the smoke raised his arm.

"Teyla," he mouthed and tried to point with his good arm. He lost his balance and collapsed. He fumbled for his sidearm. It was kicked out of his hand before he could aim.

The street went very still in the chaos, freezing terror and confusion into a chilling photograph. The sunlight did not penetrate far enough for him to get a good view of who stood above them. They were the enemy and that was all he needed to know.

"For the Coalition!" someone shouted.

Without hesitating, Teyla flipped over and fired into the gloom.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: It is good to be back!_

* * *

Chapter 2

"I don't get it. I thought Teyla knew these people," Rodney said as he passed a food stall on the main road to the Gate. He lingered for a second, eyeing a pastry.

"Just walk, McKay," Ronon ordered.

"But…"

Ronon put his hand in the middle of Rodney's backpack and shoved gently, but with enough force that Rodney quickened his pace. "Move!"

Ronon could see the square where the Stargate stood. He also saw trouble. "Hold on." He pulled Rodney behind a basket weaver's stall.

"Will you make up your…"

"Look." Ronon pointed to a man standing next to a salt merchant. The man's eyes roamed over every passing person as he munched on a pastry.

"What? The guy eating a doughnut?" Rodney sounded both annoyed and scared.

"Yeah, he has a weapon."

"Well, so do you."

"McKay, something is going on. Sheppard wanted us to watch our backs. Come on." They walked in the spaces behind the movable stalls. Ronon kept his eye on the doughnut-eater until he heard a rumble and saw a plume of smoke appear over the buildings.

They gave a brief look at one another then took off running back down the road, knocking over merchandise and furniture. Screaming people clogged the alleyways-- terror taking hold and turning them into impediments rather than fellow humans. They spilled out from the buildings searching for which way to go so they could escape.

"I think we're the only crazy people running to the explosion!" McKay shouted.

_And the doughnut-eater, _thought Ronon as he looked over his shoulder.

When they approached the narrow street that led to the great plaza of Buur, bloodied and injured people staggered out with the help of others. Shock was etched on their faces. Ronon and Rodney drew closer to a building that belched smoke into the blue sky. Ronon readied his weapon. People shouted as the pair stepped onto the street.

"It's the Coalition!"

"Help me!"

"They destroyed the Informer!"

From ahead of them, shouts from a fight mixed with the shouts of pain and fear. Finally, Ronon saw Teyla, with her weapons drawn, staring down four people, one with blood running down his arm. He couldn't see Sheppard. Ronon made sure he had McKay and pointed to Teyla. McKay removed his weapon from its holster.

Ronon aimed and shot two of four without waiting. Because of the blast, people's screams intensified as did their running, tripping and slamming into one another. Ronon looked back. McKay was trying not to get trampled.

Teyla took out a woman and started staggering for the fourth. That was when Ronon saw Sheppard. He was dazedly fighting off the fourth man, who was dragging their team leader like a sack of grain.

The smile on the attacker's face was wicked. Seeing Ronon and Rodney, he pressed the barrel of his gun into the top of Sheppard's head. Ronon switched his weapon to stun and shot the menace in the face.

Rodney and Teyla ran to help Sheppard to his unsteady feet. John was not quite with them and his knees buckled almost immediately. Ronon turned in a circle looking for the next enemy. He could feel them skulking in every darkened doorway.

"Let's get out of here!" Ronon shouted over the uproar.

They started to move back toward the main street. The doughnut-eater blocked the exit. Others lined the sides of the street trapping them. There was nowhere to go that way.

"RONON DEX!"

He whirled around and saw a ghost.

"SON OF CASTIG DEX, ADJUTANT TO THE ASSEMBLY!"

He stood, frozen in the street while his name was Called.

"BORN OF DESDIRE' SHYU, FIRST COMMANDER OF THE CHIEFTAIN'S COHORT!"

McKay yelled something at him and fired his gun. The ghost walked closer, stepping right up to him. She lowered her voice just enough to be heard over the screams.

"Sponsored by Miorga, tasked by Kell, linked in promise to Melina! Your Ati has arrived, Little Boy." She put a hand on each of his big shoulders.

Speechless, Ronon wasn't sure whether he should shoot, run from, or hug the Caller.

* * *

"Miorga?" He stared at her, bewildered. He seemed to forget the devastation around him. Miorga had waited so long for this day, but she knew that now was not the time for delay.

"Ronon?" asked a young woman, who must have been Teyla Emmagan. With the help of another man, she held up the fourth Atlantean.

Her Little Boy was an _Atlantean _now.

We need to get out of here," she said loudly.

"I know." Ronon looked back down the street at someone in the crowd.

A snare was closing if all of her years in the service of the Chieftain were telling her anything. Suspicion flickered on his face for a second. She knew the reason for it. She might live in the wilds, but she knew of Tyre and the others.

"This way!" She grabbed his arm and headed back to the main plaza. Ronon fired his blaster once more and motioned for his friends to follow Miorga. They didn't move.

He ran to his team. "John, help me out!" Ronon said, taking the weight of the man from his teammates. The Atlantean planted his feet under him, even with a severe wound to his left leg. Still, he was not very coherent.

"Trust her!" he shouted to the other two and followed Miorga. They followed him.

They ran into a home. The occupants plastered themselves against the tight hallway that ran from one end of the house to the other. The shock of intruders scrambling through their home made them grab the walls for support.

"Excuse us!" shouted the panicked member of Ronon's team. He seemed out of place. He was not a soldier by any means, but was competent enough with the hand gun.

They exited out of the back door into a narrow alley. She took them back towards one of the main thoroughfares and then ducked sharply into the back door of another building. More occupants hugged walls and stared in wide-eyed wonder at the group.

Buur was laid out in a circle, like an island in the middle of a sea of sand. The government buildings sat in the middle of the city. The Ring sat at the edge just inside one of the main gates. The gate directly opposite of the Ring led to her home in the wasteland. They were going to head that way. Hopefully information about the Lanteans would be slow in coming and they would be expecting them to go to the Ring. The chaos in the streets should help to hide them as well.

Ronon followed as they exited into another street and started to run towards yet another main street, which held many of the public houses that put tourists up for market days. She entered one and ushered the haggard group into the receiving room. Jenil should have been there already, gathering the caravan and making arrangements for them to leave the city. She knew they had to be fast.

An older woman wiped her hands on her apron and greeted them with, "What's happening out there?"

Miorga looked at the lodge keeper. "Bad things. Are the rest of my people here?"

"Most, out back." She gave the bloodied group a once over. "Right then. Let's get you cleaned up."

"As always, thank you, Yama. They're going to need a place to change. We must leave immediately. These people were caught in whatever is going on."

Yama pursed her lips, deciding her next words. "I know who they are. You're right; they need to go-- now. There are murmurs of things and people. People who aren't us and aren't happy." Yama helped Ronon sit John down on a chair.

Ronon grabbed another chair from a nearby table and flipped it around for Teyla to sit. "Rodney, here's a chair."

Now Miorga had a name to go with the panicked one.

"And stay there, Teyla. We've got Sheppard," Rodney ordered. He opened his pack and started pulling out supplies.

Miorga went back to the front of the lodge and peered out the front window. Someone stood across the way in front of a store. He looked very out-of-place with everyone in the street trying to get somewhere else quickly. She had been right: the chaos had temporarily hidden them. She turned back around and Ronon stood right in front her.

"Ati," he said and embraced her, nearly suffocating her in his arms. Of course, she would not have it any other way. She had missed this for too long. He let go too soon.

He stooped to peer out of the window. "So, what do you see?"

"Poison."

Jenil slipped into the dining room quietly. "We're ready. Just waiting for the Primary's assistant." A smile did not touch his lips, but it lit in his eyes when he saw Ronon standing next to her. "He reminds me of Desdire'. Except for his nose and eyes, that's Castig."

Ronon looked surprised at seeing Miorga's longtime friend and then he seemed annoyed at the statement. It probably brought back memories of end of week dinners at his grandparents' house. All the talk of growing grandchildren and the speculation of when the great-grandchildren would start coming was a nightmare for a young Specialist trying to find his way in the Satedan military. The conversation had been a high source of amusement for everyone else.

"We need to warn Atlantis," John Sheppard said from his teetering position on the chair. His strength was nearly gone.

"The problem with that is: there are people trying to kill us!" Rodney said.

"Yes, and they're looking," Jenil added, motioning his head towards the door, and most likely the person standing across the street. She should have known he would be keeping track.

McKay's eyes darted from one person to another. "Okay, first things first. Who are you people? I mean, I realize you know them, Ronon…but we don't…and I really want to know…"

"McKay, take a breath," suggested John. He wobbled and McKay absently caught him and held him up.

"Well? Ronon?" McKay looked between Miorga and Jenil.

"Family," answered Ronon.

"Family?"

"Yes."

McKay seemed satisfied yet irritated, and then Ronon did something that made Miorga's heart pang for the old days. He turned to his leader for confirmation on how to proceed. The Little Boy was in another army and he had another task master.

John nodded his head and Ronon turned back to Miorga. "Lead the way."

She took in a big breath and blew it out. "First, let's get those clothes changed."

* * *

John's head was spinning. He hoped he was making reasonable decisions, ones that got them out of trouble and not into more. Of course, he trusted his team first and foremost. They would take care of things if he couldn't.

Unfortunately, the pain had caught up. Ronon helped him out of his shirt. His vest lay on the floor already. He was barely keeping up with events.

"Sheppard, stay with me. You have shrapnel in your shoulder and leg. You're screwed up." Ronon placed a bandage on the shoulder wound. "We can't get to the Gate--"

"So, we're all screwed," chimed Rodney as he pulled a long, homespun shirt over his head.

"How's Teyla?" John whispered.

"Head, cuts and bruises. She's woozy."

"Better off than you!" Rodney shimmied into a pair of canvas-like pants.

Then John lost time for a bit.

"Stand here, Sheppard. Do you understand?" Ronon's face was right in his. Ronon looked worried and Ronon rarely looked worried.

John stared at a cart pulled by some sort of beast of burden. All he could see of the animal was its ass and skinny, rope-like tail with fringe on the end. The tail was busy swishing away flies.

"Wha--?"

"We have to leave, John. Just get in the cart." Rodney was pushing him inside the covered back of the wagon. He noticed that he sat amongst boxes and paper-wrapped packages.

They seemed like they were in a hurry. He guessed that was probably because people were trying to blow them up. Once he was situated, the cart jerked to a start. Each bump jarred his injuries. The Tylenol just wasn't enough.

There was a light touch on his shoulder. He moved his head to see Teyla looking down at him with a serious expression on her face. "We are coming to the city gate. Do not say anything."

"Sure," he answered, not sure whether he was going to be conscious anyway.

The wagon slowed and creaked to a halt. Voices murmured through the dingy canvas covering his sanctuary. He really thought he might puke.

A woman spoke. "We have injured. We need to get to our primary, Gorupshi. If you need her services, I will send her back."

"It's a day's ride. You sure you want to risk it?" a male voice asked.

"The clinics are overloaded and we have fresh supplies. They will be fine."

"Those two look familiar." The flap to the wagon lifted and a guard peered into the muted light of the interior.

"We met them here and they are returning with us to join the Colony."

"No, that's not it."

"We need to get them to our primary. And as you said, it's a long journey."

A tall woman stepped into view. She wore a beige robe like he had seen Ronon and Rodney wearing. A piece of cloth wound around her head with an escaped wisp of gray hair fluttering in the light breeze. He kept staring at the fluttering lock of hair.

"Go," the guard finally said. "Next."

The flap lowered. Teyla let out a breath. John closed his eyes.

"Hold them!"

"Go!" someone shouted.

"Stop!"

Then he heard the woman say, "Mohar, I'm sorry, but things have changed in Buur."

"Punch me," Mohar said. "Hard."

There was a loud smack and a thump on the ground. The cart started moving, bouncing, and jostling Teyla and him. Shots rang out and bullets zipped through the canvas.

"Keep running!"

There was an explosion, a rather large bump that made him see stars when his head hit the floor boards, and then pitch blackness welcomed him back.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Many thanks to all reading. I think it's appropriate for Atlantis to be taking off today. Can't wait to step outside and watch!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Miorga kept glancing at her Sponsored Son. She had been so proud to sponsor Ronon into the ranks of Sateda's finest for Desdire'. Ronon had been an excellent soldier and still seemed to proudly represent the Satedan army. While Kell had been his task master, Miorga had been his mentor within the cohort. She had watched out from above. Now, she looked to the road ahead of them-- the physical and the intangible.

They had a long way to go to reach the Colony, which meant they had time to catch up. The sand crunched under her boots and a small wind swirled the dust behind them. Buur was an oasis created by the Ancestors in this arid part of the world. Nothing grew around it and nothing could live outside of it, except in the Colony.

The caravan had out distanced their pursuers too easily, even with the help of the Atlanteans weapons, which included explosive devices and Ronon's strange gun. However, Buur knew where to find them. There was no need for their pursuers to hurry. They would gather supplies and men for the chase and that would take some time. Of course, she would be ready.

John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan slept in the back of Jenil's wagon. Others in the caravan had taken extra provisions displaced by the pair. No one commented on her bringing the strays with them because strays were normal. She was lucky no one else was hurt.

The Primary's assistant kept a close eye on John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan. He had wanted to go back to town to help, but Miorga convinced him to stay because of their two guests. He agreed but would tell the Primary of the need in Buur.

While the assistant stayed close, so did Ronon and Doctor Rodney McKay. Doctor Rodney McKay had stressed that he was a doctor but not _that _kind of doctor. Miorga had shook his hand and just moved on.

"So, where are we headed?" Doctor McKay asked once the pace slowed to a more manageable level. He wiped the sweat from his face with the sleeve of his robe.

Miorga had supplied them with covering to wear, which included cloth for their heads. The sun would be merciless until they reached the Colony. Another bead of sweat trickled, leaving a little stream of salt and water down his face and onto his neck.

"Their home," replied Ronon.

She was amazed that her Little Boy had not killed this man yet. She was doubly amazed when Ronon goaded the whiny man and would wait for the tirade with an affectionate smile on his face. The scowls returned by Doctor McKay were met with bigger smiles. She wondered what this sniveling little man had done to deserve such respect and patience.

John stirred under the canvas and Teyla softly called to her teammates. Rodney ran right behind the cart, unsuccessfully dodging the orsk's piles of dung.

"Son of a bitch!" Rodney hopped, while looking at the bottom his boot.

Ronon opened the flap a little wider, letting John see the show behind his ride. A wisp of a smile graced the leader's lips. "Watch your step, McKay."

"Oh, _thank you _very much, Colonel."

"Anytime." John's eyes shut again.

"Sheppard, Teyla, what do you need?" Ronon asked.

"Nothing," Teyla murmured, watching everyone following them. She had propped herself up against the crates.

Sheppard lifted his head to look at her and then at Ronon and Rodney, amused incredulity graced his face. "Shower and pain meds." He leaned back and placed his good arm over his eyes.

"Well, this day has gone down the drain spectacularly." Rodney walked more sure-footed since the orsk had stopped peppering the way.

One of her caravan offered to hide the evidence even though it would not really matter. Garris Vrenk would know who was helping them. He just did not know why-- yet. If she left the droppings where they lay, it might make him think twice-- a message saying, "Come and try to take them."

About four hours out, the flat desert gave way to hills and sparse vegetation. Tufts of low growing grasses dotted the landscape along with cacti. In the distance, she could see the higher hills of the Colony. It would still take them about three more hours to get there.

"So," Ronon began after a long silence. He had told his story and she had listened. His mother would have been proud and saddened by his experiences. "How'd you get here? The last time I saw you, you were on your way to the border between Shog and Carmunt."

That border skirmish had been a lifetime ago. "I was still there when the Wraith attacked. They cut us off, but we hid in the Shog mountains with only a handful of survivors from both sides. There was nothing we could do."

She remembered how the whine of the darts had lasted well into the night. When they had emerged from the caves, nothing had remained of either principality. With nothing left to fight over, they started the long march to the Capital and the Ancestors' Ring.

"That's when I found out about Kell. Stragglers from different Cohorts told me about his fleeing. We didn't have time to worry about it. People were coming from as far away as Zenfur. The Wraith left nothing, so we left. We moved around from world to world until we found this place." She kicked a small pebble and it skittered off the road into a tuft of grass.

"No one in your family made it that I'm aware of. Your mother stayed with the personal guard of the Chieftain until the very end. Your father stayed at his desk destroying documents. They died well."

Ronon nodded in response.

"Little Boy--"

He started laughing. "I haven't been a little boy in a long time."

"I suppose you haven't. I haven't had a title in a long time." She watched her small caravan. They were listening to the conversation. They had a right to know the story. "Ronon, the Chieftain is not going to be happy with me."

"Chieftain? I thought…"

"Not that Chieftain, he was killed. Half of us are Satedan. We carried on the name. I am bringing trouble to the Colony. This is not going to go over well."

"We may not stay long. Atlantis will know something is wrong and look for us."

Rodney, who had been grumbling for most of the walk, spoke up, "With an air conditioned Puddle Jumper. I'm already tired of the sweat, sand, and sun!" He glared at the sky.

"Amen," was heard from the cart and Teyla joined in with, "I agree."

Miorga smiled and realized Ronon had become part of another tight unit. She could hope for nothing better for her Little Boy. She would gladly do what was necessary to protect him and his family.

* * *

The distant hills slowly became closer hills dotted with black specks. The black specks became caves and, within the caves, faces peered out into the pitiless heat of the desert. Children squealed and ran out, greeting parents, friends, and everyone in general. They became especially interested in the strangers.

Ronon smiled wistfully at the sight.

"We do have something of interest for you after all," Miorga whispered in his ear.

"Maybe one day, Ati. But not yet."

Others joined the screaming kids and the wagons were unloaded. The healer's assistant directed some of the men to get help from the Primary.

Ronon jogged over to their cart. Sheppard looked a little worse for wear as did Teyla-- pale, a little green, and exhausted.

Teyla smiled at him as he peeked through the flap. "It will be nice to be on a motionless bed."

Ronon smiled back at her, but didn't say anything. He stepped out of the way as men, carrying litters, helped his friends, his family. Once they were situated, he followed a narrow path as they carried them through a large cave entrance about fifty feet from the desert floor.

Rodney was right behind him and Miorga in front.

Rodney stopped at the mouth of the cave. The entrance was wide, but it narrowed down to a single file tunnel quickly. "Oh my God, I don't think I can do this, Ronon."

"Well, McKay. You can stay out here in the sweltering heat, but the wild animals come out at night. Anyway, Miorga told me that it drops to just above freezing when the sun goes down. Your choice."

There was a war on McKay's face. "Wild animals and freezing?"

"There is a large room at the end of the tunnel." Again, Miorga was amazed that Ronon had not shot this man. "With a fireplace."

"It's over 100 degrees out here!" McKay closed his eyes and started a repetitive chant. "Wide open fields. Wide open fields." He stepped into the dark. "Wide open fields…"

The tunnel was bored out of the rock, but it was not very high. Ronon stooped following the medics. For that fact, McKay had to stoop.

"They are going to go left; we will go to the right," Miorga called out.

"What? It's dark, we're far away from the Gate, and Sheppard and Teyla have been blown up. This day already officially sucks. Now you want us to leave them alone and in your doctor's capable hands?"

"There is not much room in the ward. It would be easier for them and you if you wait until they are settled. Plus, the Primary is particular about her ward."

"At least it's getting cooler," grumbled McKay, apparently conceding.

When the litter bearers went left, Ronon went right. McKay followed, albeit reluctantly.

"Not much farther," said Miorga.

Within a minute, they passed through a large rounded doorway and into a cavern arranged like a dining hall. Ten or fifteen long tables were set up with benches. A fireplace, roughly gouged out of a pillar of stone, sat in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to the Colony," Miorga said as she pulled out a bench next to one of the wooden tables. "Have a seat. We have much to discuss."

"You're right, you have brought trouble to your home by helping us, Miorga," Ronon said slinging a leg over a bench.

"I know. That's why the Chieftain won't be happy. I'll talk to her, though. We also have an advisor's council. We survived Sateda and other's here have their stories. Something's changing in Buur and maybe elsewhere. It's not for the better."

She nodded to a young man, who poked his head in the room. "Some water and a nibble first though." Miorga folded her hands on top of the table. "Stories have circulated about dissenters of the Coalition on the Buur Council. They will follow to try and get your people back. I know there was a plot to harm and maybe kill one or all of you."

Rodney's eyes rounded. "_What? _Friends! Teyla said they were friends!"

"McKay--"

"How are we going to defend ourselves from an army if Atlantis doesn't send support soon?"

"McKay, get a--"

"Grip? Oh, I'll get a grip! We're two down!"

Miorga stood up, showing her stern Commandant of the Satedan Army face. "Doctor Rodney McKay, we are self-sufficient in many ways. We have measures in place to defend this home from invasion."

"Atlantis will send a team, McKay. It won't be long." Ronon tried for reassurance. It did not work.

"It doesn't have to be! We are trapped in Helm's Deep! It's a great fortress, but there's nowhere to go."

"We just have to stall." Ronon was starting to get irritated. He wished Sheppard was here to calm down the scientist. But ever since they had been trapped on the Hive ship together, he had learned how to direct his teammate's less than helpful and mostly knee-jerk outbursts.

Anyway, McKay always worked best under pressure and they were going to need McKay at his best.

"We'll figure it out." Ronon gestured for him to sit. "We need to wait."

McKay sat down, perturbed. A young man brought in food. McKay took bread and butter. "So, self-sufficient?"

Miorga nodded. "Salt. We trade salt from mines to our north."

"Everyone needs salt," commented Rodney.

_To rub in wounds, _thought Ronon as he looked between Rodney and Miorga.

* * *

Slowly, John started coming back to himself. He first noticed that he was not swaying to and fro in the back of the cart, in the sweltering heat, on hard clap board. He was tucked into a warm bed; a soft bed that was much easier on the back. He also noticed that while this was most probably an infirmary, it was not Atlantis' infirmary.

He cracked an eye open to confirm. Rough hewn walls reached to the curved ceiling in one continuous piece. It looked more like a cavern than a stand alone manmade structure, definitely not Atlantis.

"Did you finally decide to join us?" said a woman leaning over him and smiling. Her brown hair was pulled behind her head and she wore a mask covering everything but her brown eyes.

John did not know her and did not know if he was supposed to know her.

She removed the mask. "I'm the Primary, Resha Gorupshi. You're in my ward." She looked beyond him to the other side. "And so is Teyla."

So the answer was no.

"I'm here, John. Rodney and Ronon are with us as well. She is a doctor."

John could not see out of his left eye. He also had problems moving his head to look at Teyla.

"We've bandaged the left side of your face to protect it from infection. You will also notice that your left arm and leg are immobilized. We removed the shrapnel. Do not worry; we are not witch doctors like your friend Rodney has been saying." She smiled when she said it.

He hoped McKay and Ronon had been playing nice. She then gave him a drink of water.

"Thanks," he whispered. The hoarseness of his voice caught him off guard. He started looking around for Teyla. She came to him instead. Teyla wore a cloth bandage wound around her head. Various cuts and bruises adorned her face and arms.

"Where are…"

"A system of caves outside of Buur. Ronon knows one of the elders, Miorga." She took John's hand. "He said she is like family."

_Oh, _thought John. "Not to be _that _guy, but the last time we met family--"

Teyla's smile was understanding and sad. "She is an old family friend."

John could feel sleep pulling him back under its spell. He would have to get the whole story later. "Watch yourself."

"Always," she murmured as she touched her forehead to his.

When John awoke next, Ronon sat on a too small stool beside him. He stared intently at nothing.

"Hey, Buddy," John said, interrupting the moment.

Flickering light danced in Ronon's eyes and on the contorted walls. _Demons all around in the fire_, John thought.

"Hey," Ronon greeted in his low-key rumble.

"So…" John let it drift on the waves of light.

"They're not from my old unit if that's what you're worried about."

John chuckled softly. Ronon was always so direct. Direct to the point where John should have guessed that Teyla would have voiced John's concerns, and Ronon would have wanted to get to the bottom of any problem immediately.

"Okay. Who are they?"

"Remnants of Sateda. We couldn't get to the Gate. They brought us here so the people trying to kill us wouldn't."

It made sense.

"Who's Miorga?"

Ronon looked up at the ceiling. "Commandant Miorga Goh. She is… was my mother's best friend."

John nodded. That was family. John remembered his mother's best friend. Even in marriage, they remained thick as thieves, or so his dad used to say. She remained close by even after his mother was gone.

"I didn't mean…I understand. Tell them, thank you."

Ronon nodded. "How're you feeling?"

"Crispy," John replied. "Sore. The usual."

"Sleep. Let McKay and me take care of business."

John turned to find Teyla.

"She's asleep. So is McKay. He was here earlier. He's going to whine, a lot, when I tell him you woke up on my watch."

_Yes, he will, _John thought, smiling. His skin pulled painfully with the grin, but it felt good to be alive. When he was more coherent, he would get a full sit rep. So he went back to sleep until then.

* * *

Miorga watched John and Ronon from the shadows. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit to a little jealousy. She used to command such devotion from more people than just Jenil.

Ronon walked over to the entryway of the ward.

"How're they doing, Little Boy?"

He laughed. "I'm still not a little boy any more, Ati. And they're doing good," he said while looking back at his teammates.

He grabbed her arm and moved them a little farther into the tunnel. "Let's talk."

Now it was her turn to give a small laugh. "You? Talk?"

"Kell."

The mere mention of that name sobered her up. The laugh soured in her throat. "I heard." She pulled him just a little farther from the entry. "As I already said, he betrayed us all."

Ronon stared intently at her, searching her face for any regrets.

She continued, "I don't regret his death at your hands. He left all of us to die."

"He was your husband," whispered Ronon. The lanterns hanging in the passageway shadowed his features just like the shadow encompassing her heart.

"He betrayed Sateda. He betrayed his family. He killed our son as surely as if he had placed a Wraith hand on his chest."

She remembered how handsome her son had been in his uniform. Kell had betrayed all of Sateda and taken her boy from her. It had been a kick to her heart. She had not known her husband at all, it seemed.

The shadows played all around the narrow space threatening to consume her. However, the flicker of light reflecting out of her Sponsored Son's eyes shined bright and she latched onto his presence in this cramped place.

"I've missed you, Ati."

She placed a hand on the side of his face. "And I you. Now go sit with them."

He turned to go back into the ward and she watched his retreating back until he sat down in between his teammate's beds.

Unfortunately, it was time to go explain herself more fully to the Chieftain. She needed to answer why she had brought so much disruption to their relative safety. She navigated her way the Chieftain's chambers.

Jenil unfolded himself from the seat in the main room as she walked through it. "Going to see, Esmera?"

"I owe her an explanation."

"No you don't."

She took his arm as they walked down a wider corridor leading directly to the Chieftain's quarters. "Yes, I do. I'm only on the defensive council. Not the head and not someone who should make such unilateral decisions."

"Sure you are. The whole Colony looks to you whenever we are under threat."

The Colony. It had been excavated long before they set up residence here. Whoever did it might have been hiding from the Wraith or other enemies long gone and forgotten. It was a boon for them. They could seal this place up tight and live here indefinitely. There was a spring that bubbled up and air shafts too numerous to count. They even had secret exits that were closer to the main mountain range that skirted the rear of the Colony.

They harbored about 150 to 200 hundred people here. Only half were from Sateda and the other half from other devastated worlds. Other's misfortunes had been their gain, such as the Primary. She had lost her world to a mysterious enemy. Few had survived. Some came to Buur, including her. When she discovered the Colony in the middle of nowhere, she saw a need. The Chieftain welcomed her and her people with open arms. Actually, they rarely turned anyone away unless they seemed like troublemakers.

That was exactly who Miorga had just let in to their sanctuary: the ultimate troublemakers.

She took one last look at Jenil. "Stay here." She knocked on the rounded door, cut specifically for the entrance.

"Enter." The suntanned face of Chieftain Esmera greeted Miorga upon entering the comfortable room. Rugs from local weavers lay on her rocky floor and two chairs crafted off-world sat in front of her hearth. A fire blazed within it. The Colony became quite cool at night.

"Clear evening, Miorga."

"Clear evening, Chieftain."

The Chieftain smirked with that knowing smile. She had been on the High Assembly on Sateda. She had seen much. "What have you brought us from the market?"

Miorga appreciated her starting with the mundane. "Canned fruits, rice, flour…oh, the balm for the sand fleas."

"Strays?" She motioned for Miorga to sit.

Miorga sat. "No, Esmera. I brought hope."

They might be the galaxy's biggest troublemakers, but there was no denying that they were the light in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you see?" Rodney asked Ronon.

"Trouble." Ronon put the binoculars down and looked at Rodney. "How many does that thing say?"

"It doesn't say anything, really. It does show about one-hundred people behind that ridge. Another twenty or so over there." He was pointing to low hills to their south. Sand kicked up behind them and swirled in the wind, indicating movement.

"Why would they trek all the way out here, across a desert, to face down an embedded society?" Rodney looked at the LSD again.

"I don't know. Wanna go ask them?"

"Not really."

"Well, I do." They started to scoot back from the edge of the cave high above the desert floor. Ronon smiled grimly at the lookout, who had noticed the group at first light.

"Do you think they're here to parlay or lay siege?" Rodney asked.

"Parlay?"

"You know, talk, like the pirate movie. Jack Sparrow? Ringing any bells?" explained Rodney. He stood up and brushed the dirt and gravel off of his clothes.

Two of Miorga's people slipped into their place to keep watch. Ronon handed them the binoculars.

"Then why didn't you just say talk?" Ronon deadpanned. "Anyway, we expected this." He stood up and started walking down the tunnel. "Come on; let's go parlay to Sheppard and Teyla."

"That's not how…oh, never mind."

Ronon grinned to himself. Flustering Rodney was always a good distraction. He needed a distraction before all the rest of this nightmare would begin.

They followed the steeply descending passage back to the main tunnels used by the residents of the Colony. They entered the medical ward a few minutes later. There were three other patients in the room besides Sheppard and Teyla. They were on the other side separated from his two teammates.

One of the two assistants to the Primary, a young man named Palimiyo, removed a thermometer from Sheppard's mouth. He scowled as he looked at the numbers. "You are not afflicted with a fever, but you say you feel a little light headed?"

"Yes," Sheppard mumbled. It was barely audible past his little corner of the ward. He looked exhausted and rooted to the bed.

"Your injuries are looking better so far. No infection. All shrapnel has been removed. You say you're having a hard time breathing too?" Palimiyo asked as he made notes on a pad.

Sheppard nodded weakly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ronon saw Rodney tense. Ronon was trying to keep his own emotions under wraps. Teyla also listened intently on the other side of Sheppard, schooling her reaction.

The young assistant saw them and brightened. "He's doing pretty well. I'm going to get the Primary so she can check him out." He gave one last bright smile and left the ward to go look for her.

"Can't breathe?" McKay squeaked at Sheppard. "What does he mean by that?"

Sheppard looked kind of pinkish, sort of flushed, maybe. And as Ronon looked at Teyla, she did too.

"Just not feeling real good after getting blown up, Rodney." Sheppard took a labored breath. "Maybe it's all the junk I inhaled."

"Maybe," agreed Rodney. He sat down on the stool. "Anyway, we've got company outside."

Ronon sat on the other side. "What happened at the meeting, Sheppard? Teyla?"

He knew that the reason the people had tracked them down had to be from the meeting in Buur. Rodney had probably worked this out as well. It really was not that hard to figure out, even for a genius.

"Garris Vrenk has sided with some new friends," replied Teyla. "His second mentioned others-- others who are not the Coalition. They are the ones who bombed the street we were on. Of that, I am sure. This was a ruse from the beginning."

She sat on the side of her bed and looked between the two of them. "What has happened?"

Rodney fidgeted with his hands. "We've got a committee outside. Not sure what they want, but Ronon wants to go out and talk to them."

Sheppard cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at that.

"Listen and walk away is more like it." Ronon checked for his gun. "Stun them if necessary."

"How many?" John asked, all business.

Rodney and Ronon exchanged glances.

"A few," answered Rodney.

"About 120," corrected Ronon.

"We can't…" Sheppard tried to sit up. "We can't let…"

"Lay down," ordered Rodney. "We don't have any confirmation on what they want."

"It would be us, Rodney," John said and tried to sit up, again.

Rodney glared at him, again.

"You're right, Colonel Sheppard," Miorga interrupted as she stood in the doorway. "Garris Vrenk has waved the blue, so to speak."

"Waved the blue?" Rodney looked between Miorga and Ronon.

"White flag," explained Ronon. "Blue means a new day, a fresh start."

"He sent a messenger and wants to speak with a representative from Atlantis and our Chieftain."

"I'll go," said John, struggling to sit up one more time.

"Right, and we're just going to stand here and let you." Rodney put one finger on John's chest and pushed him back down.

"That's not fair," rasped Sheppard, glaring at the single finger that had subdued him so easily.

"I'll go," offered Teyla.

"Oh, come on." Rodney rolled his eyes at her. "Don't be stupid."

Realizing with whom he was speaking, Rodney blushed and began to fumble with words to correct his mistake. "I mean…" he said, weakly.

Ronon stepped in to save him. He, too, thought the both of them were being stupid.

"I'm going." Ronon stared down his three teammates. "McKay, there's no way you leave here. And you two…" He just snorted with enough disdain to make his point.

Ronon felt Miorga watching him.

"I had the same conversation with the Chieftain. I think it's going to be you and me, Ronon. Whatever the councils would have advised about all of you staying here became moot once Garris showed up on our threshold."

Ronon nodded, placed a hand on John's shoulder, and escaped through the entranceway before anyone could argue. He actually liked the thought of working with Miorga. It would feel like a little bit of home.

Rodney followed them out of the ward anyway.

Ronon did not turn around to look at him. "I'm not saying it again. You stay put." He kept walking down the corridor.

"But…"

"No." Ronon wheeled around to face Rodney. Rodney stopped abruptly. "You are the only one that is not expendable!"

Rodney stuttered, spittle flying as he searched for a response.

"No one here needs to know what or who you are to Atlantis," Ronon whispered, savagely. "You stay put and tell me what all those people out there are doing. I'm going to need your help."

"Oh, well, that I can do." Rodney started to back up to the entrance of the ward. "I'll just find out what's happening with John and Teyla first and meet you when you're ready." He disappeared through the doorway.

"Come on," directed Ronon. "Let's go find out what those idiots want." He stopped abruptly, realizing who _he _was talking to. "I mean…"

"I caught the idea," Miorga replied, amused. "I agree, let's go see what those idiots want."

* * *

The shadows cast by the lanterns kept hiding things. John knew they were there just as he had known a trap had been set on the crowded street- things sneaking around in the gaslight. He couldn't trust anyone but his team.

"I've got to go help, John. I won't let Ronon down. Or you guys." Rodney looked uncertain about leaving them. He kept glancing at the exit and making movements to go but stayed in place.

"I know, Rodney. Go."

_Go-go-go-go- _a voice tittered in his head.

"Good luck, Rodney," Teyla offered. "We will be fine."

"I'll be back," he assured. He took one last, long glance and trotted out into the carved-out corridor.

John and Teyla looked at one another and smiled. The Primary walked up soon after he left. Her two assistants scurried around in the background, packing things and moving items onto carts.

"What's going on?" Teyla asked.

"I have a feeling that the Chieftain and the defense council will want us moved to a more secured location. We're just getting ready." She took out an old-fashioned looking pair of magnifying glasses. "Let's see what is wrong with you, John. You're having problems breathing?"

"Yes." John felt his energy leaving, quickly. His team had been right to push him back into the bed-- damn them.

"Let's see what I can do. Then, let's get you something to eat and some water to drink."

John just nodded. His injuries throbbed and stung. They had some sort of topical pain medicine, but he really wanted the good stuff that only Jennifer could prescribe.

She reached for him and he flinched. He had the sudden urge to flee, runaway as quickly as he could. Of course, he was bed ridden at the moment, which made it nearly impossible. He channeled his reaction and allowed her start her examination.

The Primary poked, prodded, searched and listened. "There is only so much I have at my disposal here. If your people can get you out of here, that would be ideal. In the meantime, a meal and more of the pain salve. We'll also try a vapor treatment for your lungs after the move."

She moved over to Teyla. "Your head is doing just fine. The cut is healing nicely. Any dizziness? Nausea?"

"Light headed, as well," answered Teyla.

"Really? Hmm…As I told him, the ideal situation is for your people to get you. I know your medical facilities are far superior. There maybe something that I can't see."

"Maybe you will have to come and visit, sometime," invited Teyla.

"Oh, I think that I would really like that." She took off the crazy glasses and put them in her pocket. "For now, I'll make do."

She left to get their meal. Immediately, the shadows started whispering about the danger all around them-- especially, about how he could have prevented this by being more alert, more dutiful. His inequities had landed them in a pit of vipers.

"Teyla?"

"Yes, John."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything."

He could feel her eyes on him and the little flickering shapes danced just to let him know they were watching him too, jeering.

He fell asleep before breakfast arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John woke to whispering-- from people and not from the firelight.

"I'll have Palimiyo change your dressings. So, how did your people get involved with Atlantis?" the Primary whispered.

"Chance and the fact that our address was the first in Atlantis' address computer."

"It has not always been an easy alliance, has it?"

"No. However, it is worth it. They have a tenacity for life that has been long forgotten in our galaxy."

"That tenacity gets them into trouble."

Teyla gave a small chuckle. "All the time.

"Reesha, we fight the good fight. It just gets away from us sometimes. No one has tried what the Atlantians have tried in thousands of years. It is not as if the Wraith would have just stopped using us as food. It is not as if the Genii could have made a dent in the Wraith ships. These people have been outmatched on their homeworld and they have won."

The pause was long. It sounded like Teyla was catching her breath.

"They brought hope and I want to be right there sharing it with others," she finished.

"Even if whole planets are slaughtered?"

"Especially, there are no guarantees."

"I guess not," the Primary answered. The sheets on Teyla's bed rustled. "But it's small consolation to those that have lost everything."

"They have lost much as well…I have lost much. But, I have gained much and I will not back down."

"I understand. But if Doctor McKay is a representative of their people…" She left the sentence hanging, like a condemned man.

"My people, Reesha. You see arrogance, I know. Rodney has that affect on people. But he is a good man," Teyla said with sincerity.

"That I have yet to see."

"You will have to take my word on it." Teyla continued, "The Satedans lost everything before the Atlanteans ever arrived in this galaxy. The Wraith leave enough so they can propagate another crop, unless you prove dangerous or have the potential to be dangerous."

The Primary sighed. "There is always a chance for survival with them. But that is talk for when your headache is better."

Clothing rustled right next to his head. "Ah, eavesdropping, John?" The Primary looked down at him. "I was just trying to find out a little about you. And to what is true and what is rumor and legend."

"Teyla's our best diplomat. Rodney's our worst. But he's the guy you want in a tight situation." He wondered what had brought on the twenty questions. He always tried to avoid twenty questions. She was asking too many questions.

"We will talk more after the move and a little food. You need to eat, John." She handed him a bowl of cereal. He took a bite since he had missed breakfast.

He was feeling a little better. They had him propped up and he could see parts of the ward. The two assistants scurried in and out. She directed them on which supplies to take and which supplies to leave. She reminded him of Carson and Jennifer, medical generals.

"Palimiyo, take Teyla after you have moved the others. Aydo will help me with Colonel Sheppard." John recognized Aydo as the one who helped him on the journey to the Colony.

Palimiyo nodded and said, "Yes, Primary." He carried a little girl out in his arms and left the ward.

Things were going smoothly.

* * *

Ronon stopped walking on the small plain in front of the Colony. Miorga stood to his left and Rodney watched with his scanner from a small ledge at the top of the cave network. Miorga's plan was to make Garris Vrenk come to them.

"I will do the talking," she had whispered on the way out to the meeting.

He made no argument. Miorga had been a skilled commander and a fair negotiator in the past. She was a leader and a soldier. The Colony could have none better looking after their interests.

He watched as the Buur delegation, Vrenk and two others, walked toward them. Vrenk had a very confident gait. He walked like a man with a particularly good secret. He smirked and looked directly at them the entire way.

Just from the way Vrenk walked, Ronon knew something else had to be going on with this meeting than just talk. There were too many men and women just waiting around for the next part of the story. Vrenk had troops behind him and some on the Colony's left flank (Miorga had already set up sentries, trusted Satedans).

Loyalty to the Colony came first and foremost for those living there, but that did not mean betrayal did not skulk in the hearts beating within some. It was time to deal with the problem sneering at them from under a wound head covering.

"So, is your Chieftain too busy to see me, Miorga?' Then he looked at Ronon. "And you're not Colonel Sheppard or Teyla Emmagan. Are they feeling poorly?" The sneer that followed aggravated Ronon.

Ronon followed the plan and said nothing. He just stared back at Vrenk, right into his eyes. Ronon made sure he loomed just enough to get his point across: don't mess with me. The other two accompanying Vrenk took a half step back without thinking.

Miorga smiled at the game played between the two parties. "Very kind of you to inquire, Garris. But, I would not allow her and he would not allow them. I guess you will just have to deal with us."

"Then let's get down to business."

"What is it you want?"

"The retrieval of the Colony's captives."

Ronon could see the confusion on Miorga's face because he was confused.

"Captives?" she asked.

"I've been in contact with Atlantis. They know that their people are here. Kidnapped by rebels who attacked them on their way home."

Miorga scoffed, "Are you insane? Garris, their people won't believe that."

"Maybe not, but mine will. They already do. Your exit yesterday was proof enough. Explosions covered your get away, just like the poor Informer. It seems like the Coalition is trying to quiet the newspaper. Nevertheless, even if Atlantis doesn't believe it, they will want to accompany us to find you. We're already setting it up. We will be part of the Union or the Coalition, whichever comes out the winner."

Miorga laughed under her breath. "You've set us up as scapegoats. Why? The Coalition is making things better, not perfect, but better. And how is this Union going to be any better?"

"The Atlanteans have set themselves up as supreme rulers, who don't ask our opinions. They make decisions by themselves that have effects on all of us. We have no say." He looked between the two of them. "Or so say the Genii from what I understand. The Union will represent us all."

"The Genii speak out of both sides of their mouths. You know they always try to do only that which is best for the Genii." Miorga was not flustered, but confused. This was not the expected conversation.

Ronon shook his head.

"The Coalition has given us a way to stand in defense of one another. You wanted that. All of you wanted them," Miorga pleaded with each member in front of her. "Garris, what is really going on?"

"When the Atlanteans get here they will find the terrorists contained here. Their people, unfortunately, will be dead. And I will open a talk between them and us to root out those involved."

"My hero." Miorga scowled. "We have done nothing but live here in peace and quiet."

"You interfered when you helped them escape. Had to think fast. Deera wasn't the only one to know of your connection to Atlantis." He gave a pointed look at Ronon.

Ronon had held his tongue. He was usually very good at it. But he shook his head. He had let Miorga do enough of the talking. Vrenk obviously had some information on the Atlanteans and their capabilities but not all.

"They won't believe you. We have ways to check out your story. Some of it won't involve you at all," he said.

He knew this fool thought he had the upper hand. He might have, but Ronon was not ready to give him the benefit of the doubt yet. The thought did occur that this guy might not even care. Ronon really hoped that that was not the case.

Suddenly, Rodney was speaking in his ear. _"The men behind the main hill are starting to move. The group of 20 to our south is also splitting into two groups."_

"Garris, it does not have to be this way. What are you trying to accomplish?" Miorga asked after a moment.

"Freedom from anyone who wants to rule over us."

"_We're missing something, Ronon. This is more than just about fighting the tyranny that is us, or the Wraith, or whoever. He's monologing!"_

Ronon had to agree. It was as if they were stalling. It was as if the something might already be happening.

"We have nothing further to talk about," Ronon said abruptly. Miorga looked at him, mystified but not contradicting.

Garris Vrenk scowled. "I'm afraid I must insist."

Ronon realized the same thing when Miorga apparently did.

"You're covering your bases. If this Union wins, you win. If the Coalition wins, you still win."

Vrenk's smile was the only answer.

Ronon drew his weapon and fired at Vrenk before he could give any order. "Run!" he ordered Miorga.

Weapons' fire started from both sides of the plain.

"_Geez!" _Rodney shouted into his ear. _"What…?"_

"Explain in just a minute!" Ronon zigzagged across the plain as the Colony laid down suppression fire. Bullets kicked up dust as they dully thudded in the sand. He ran right by them. Miorga was right behind him. He turned and fired a few warning shots as did Miorga.

As they drew nearer to the main entrance, Teyla's breathless voice came across the comm. It was what he was afraid of when he realized Vrenk had been stalling. _"Ronon, John's missing."_

Once inside, Ronon met up with a chattering Rodney. "They're trying to flank us. Keep from letting anyone escape. But a small contingent is heading around to the far side of hill, more towards the mountains."

"The only thing over there is an emergency exit for those in the ward…oh, no." Miorga stopped and looked at both of them. Blood drained from her face. "I thought…but it couldn't be…I need to go get something from my quarters. You head to the ward!" She darted down another set of tunnels and disappeared.

Ronon and Rodney wasted no time and sprinted towards the ward and that lurking betrayal.

* * *

The knife held to his throat was his first clue that he would not be joining the others in the auxiliary infirmary. The sneer on the face of the assistant hinted at the next clue.

"Get up," ordered Aydo.

John honestly tried, but could hardly pick up his head. He felt even worse after eating the cereal. He hated it when he was right. Just because your paranoid did not mean someone was not out to get you.

"He's going to need help…he's in the throes." Primary Gorupshi stepped up to him on the opposite side of Aydo.

John definitely did not like the sound of "throes".

"The passageway is clear?" asked the Primary. "She can come in?"

"Yes, Primary."

"Then let's deliver her reckoning." They pulled him up and placed him roughly into a wheeled chair.

He could not fight. His breathing and his muscles were in full revolt. All he could do was to sit limply in the chair and pretend to glare.

Aydo pushed him out of the Ward and down a tunnel. If he had had any strength at all, he would have yelled. All he could do was grunt weakly. Each bump shivered through him, alighting every nerve ending on fire. His injuries burned in his muscles. His eyes closed so he would not throw-up. John knew he was in big trouble. Finally, they halted.

"He doesn't look as arrogant now as he did in the meeting room. Where's Teyla Emmagan?"

"You don't need her," the Primary answered.

"Maybe." John's eyes cracked open and before him, Zelee sneered. "I have a present for you, Colonel Sheppard. A new trial with a better outcome." He pressed his face into John's personal space and delivered a firm slap to his cheek. "You with me, Colonel? Someone has waited for justice and is now ready to bestow it."

Zelee moved and behind him stood a familiar brown-haired woman. The last time he had seen her, she had sat at a tribunal table, hate pouring out of every fiber of her being. The hate had not changed. He guessed it would never change.

"Nice to see you again, Colonel Sheppard," greeted Shiana. "Mr. Woolsey is not here. This time you won't wiggle away like a worm."

* * *

The ward was empty. The medical personnel had moved everyone already. Ronon and Rodney scanned every empty cot and chair with their eyes.

"Ms. Emmagan! Ms. Emmagan!" Palimiyo's voice echoed down the corridor.

Ronon ran out the other side of the ward and found Teyla clutching the crevices in the wall. Palimiyo stood behind her trying to coax her back down the tunnel.

"Rodney, Ronon," she gasped out. Her skin was pinker and she looked ready to drop where she stood. "John never made it. The Primary and the other helper did not make it either."

"Damn it!" Ronon's growl echoed off the rock walls. "That bastard was distracting us."

Rodney walked around Ronon to her. "You don't look well. Go with…with…this guy and we'll look for them." He waved his hand at Palimiyo.

Ronon looked at the floor. The rocky ground would make it impossible to track. "Where could they have gone?" he asked Palimiyo.

"Wait!" shouted Rodney. He pulled out his LSD and pressed a few buttons. "The group of 20...the ones trying to flank us."

"Why would they want John so badly?" Teyla breathily asked. She was starting to sag against the wall. Palimiyo held her up.

"I don't know…show me the way, McKay. You stay with him, Teyla."

"I'm trying!" Rodney shouted. "There are too many people and thick walls!"

Teyla looked mutinous for only a minute, her eyes darting between her two teammates. She conceded and followed Palimiyo back the way they had come. Ronon thought she complied a little too easily. She must be feeling horrible not to put up a fight.

Miorga stopped the two with her service weapon aimed at Palimiyo's nose. He stood still, a slight shaking evident as she glared at him. He audibly swallowed.

"Commandant?"

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

Rodney switched his gaze between the two, as if he were watching a volley.

Ronon slowly drew his weapon and pulled Teyla back to him. She sagged against him, exhausted. "Miorga, what…"

"Traitors among us and I must know if this boy is one of them."

"You've known me since I was…I'm Satedan. My loyalty is to you and the Colony. I swear on the Face of Jorgis himself that I know nothing of what you are talking about."

Miorga nodded and lowered her weapon. "Aydo and Reesha are not Satedan. They might have kept you in the dark. But if I find you are lying, boy…swearing on Jorgis is…you'd better be telling the truth."

"The patients need me." His pleading look fell on Teyla. "They…you are my first concern."

Miorga shoved her hand into her pocket and withdrew a soft bolus. She thrust it into Palimiyo's hand. "Give this to her. She's been poisoned."

It obviously was too much for McKay. **"**_**WHAT**_**?"**

"Teyla, you know Deera? She sends her greetings and a gift. A counter agent to stone fruit pits." Miorga held up another bolus. "It is my belief that the Primary and Aydo have poisoned your friends and let others into the Colony. We are fortifying as I speak. We are sealing the doors. Garris Vrenk and those behind this will not get any further. But, I fear it is too little, too late. The fox may already be in with the chicks."

Ronon scowled at Palimiyo. "If I come back and she is hurt. Or she's had to kill you, you will wish I hadn't found your body."

Teyla and he shuffled over to the nervous assistant and Ronon handed her off with a low menacing growl.

"Poison. Why'd it have to be poison?" Rodney reactivated the LSD and frantically pushed buttons. "I can reconfigure this to search for the sub Q transmitter…"

"Or you can follow me. I think I know where they are." Miorga started down the tunnel leading to the ward.

"Or we can follow her." Rodney kept the scanner in his hand and wheeled around to follow. Ronon sheathed his blaster and looked at Teyla's retreating back before he, too, followed.

"We'll find him, Teyla," he called to her.

"I know," echoed after them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jenil stood waiting with a handful of men at the entrance of a narrow tunnel, half way back to the ward. He nodded in greeting and the small group slunk into the dark, hewn corridor. Without a word, Miorga, Ronon and Rodney followed him into the ink.

"Wide open spaces…" Ronon heard Rodney whisper manically for the first few feet. Jenil went down another even narrower tunnel. Rodney stopped.

"Oh, come on," hissed Rodney.

"Quiet," Ronon hissed back.

"Easy fo…"

Ronon put his hand on Rodney's nose, missing the mouth he was aiming for. "Listen."

It stopped Rodney's mouth. Up ahead, talking bounced off the walls and tumbled into their ears. They crept to within fifteen feet of a possible room.

"I will not be denied. The trial is over and the verdict in. Banishment is too good for you. My children and husband paid the ultimate price for your people's experiment. So should you. Since I can't have anyone higher in the leadership, I will settle for you."

Ronon didn't hear an answer. Sheppard may not have been able to answer or he could have been too angry to answer. He could just imagine the glare aimed at the speaker.

"My fault."

Ronon wheeled around and faced Rodney. He could barely see his teammate's face. However, he knew the look that Rodney wore.

"It's all my fault."

"McKay…" Ronon pushed him back a few steps. "Now's not the time."

"It ends now!" a woman shrieked from the room.

"I'll stall them."

"For what reason?"

"Give you an idea of how many and where they're at? I don't know. I can't see in there and if we go in guns ablaze, Sheppard might get hurt…more hurt…than he already is…oh, you understand."

"No. You are the only one that is not expendable."

"You keep saying that, but you guys aren't expendable to me." He pushed past Ronon and walked towards the room. His silhouette stood tall as he walked into the viper's nest.

_Damn it, McKay, you have a scanner, _Ronon thought a little too late.

* * *

The fanatical sneer aimed at John drew closer to his face until a man spoke from the doorway.

"You want me."

Rodney stood just inside the door, his eyes darting from person to person. "So, it takes eight of you to threaten one sick man?"

Sheppard smiled. Help must be right outside the door, but he wanted to throttle them for letting Rodney come in here. Weapons all turned and aimed at the speaker. Rodney visibly swallowed.

"Check the corridor. He did not find us by himself," ordered Zelee. Two of the eight left and another two pushed Rodney a couple of steps into the room, taking his weapon.

"Actually, I did." Rodney held up an LSD, seeming to suddenly realize it was there. "Used this."

Rodney looked more closely at each individual. He stopped at Shiana. "I know you from somewhere." Then his eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me. This is all about that stupid tribunal? Is this something to do with the Coalition?"

Shiana glared and her lip curled into a snarl. "Stupid? Someone has to pay for my family's death! I received nothing for my pain."

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense."

Her face twisted with rage.

The two came back. "No one else there."

_If Ronon was out there, they would not have seen him_, thought John.

"I told you. I used this." He waggled the LSD. More dots than just the people in the room appeared on the small screen. John hoped that no one noticed.

"This is all about your need for vengeance?" Rodney just shook his head. "Not very logical."

Shiana's glare went manic. Sheppard tried to get out of his seat. He glared at Rodney willing him to shut his very big mouth. She was standing on a razor's edge and didn't mind if everyone was sliced, herself included. A hand from behind pushed him easily down. He looked over his shoulder and realized it was the Primary.

Shiana looked Rodney from head to toe. "You're a member of his team, a scientist, correct? What part did you play?"

_Shut up, McKay, shut up, _begged John in his head. McKay looked uncertain how to answer at first. Then he cocked his head as if he had heard a voice telling him what to do.

"Scientist? Yeah, genius as a matter of fact. A genius who took a chance and wanted to make everyone's life a little better. My mistake. The Ancients created a weapon to destroy the Wraith. I reactivated the weapon, but the weapon was very logical. It thought about the problem and asked itself, 'What is the easiest way to defeat an enemy?' It answered itself too, 'Stop its supply line.' So they went after the food: us. Your people were a part of the supply line and…and I'm sorry."

John was shaking with anger and fear. What game was Rodney playing? Why would Ronon let McKay walk through that door?

Shiana started trembling, rage evaporating into understanding and grief. "It was you? All of this was because of you?"

Rodney took another exaggerated swallow. "Yes?"

Understanding won. "Then I have accomplished what I needed. You're right, Reesha. I don't need Teyla Emmagan. " She removed a small cylinder and twisted it.

All of the people standing in the room started yelling. Rodney looked like he knew the mistake he had just made. More than one person started to back towards the door.

"What are you doing?" screamed Zelee. "What about the Union?'

She smiled ecstatically. "There is no Union. It's only me looking for them."

All color left Zelee's face and the hand on John's shoulder gripped his shirt tightly. He heard Primary Gorupshi whisper, "No, Shiana. This is not the way."

John couldn't breathe let alone think. His brain froze at the frightened and horrified look on everyone's face. He felt like a squirrel cornered by a house cat. _Think, John, think._

Suddenly, the people standing in the doorway disappeared out of it and Ronon stood in the doorway. He surveyed the room and finally yelled, "NOW!"

* * *

Ronon couldn't have been more proud of McKay. He watched him walk into the room and take the initiative. He also couldn't have been angrier.

"What is he doing?" whispered Miorga, her breath warming his ear.

Ronon pushed her back down the narrow tunnel as two silhouettes crept out of the room. Ronon and the Satedan's melted into the shadows of the craggy walls as they slipped silently back the way they had come. The two guards didn't go far. They shined light either way and walked back in.

"Not very thorough, are they?" Jenil observed.

Ronon let his wicked grin spread on his face. "No."

"What's he doing?" Miorga asked again.

"Providing intel. Listen." Before the two guards had stepped out into the corridor, he had heard Rodney say there were eight. The rest of the twenty must have been still outside or elsewhere in the Colony.

As he listened to the conversation, a sound echoed from the corridor leading to the outside. Ronon raised his weapon, searching the darkness for movement. The others did the same.

"_Col. Sheppard, do you copy?" _There was a pause and then, Lorne asked, _"Teyla, do you copy?"_

"Lorne, it's Ronon. Where're you?"

"_Apparently, right in front of you." _Directly across from him, the muzzle of a P90 entered the weak light shining from the occupied room. _"What's the plan?" _Rodney talked loudly covering up Lorne and his team's approach.

"Get Sheppard and McKay out of there without getting them dead," answered Ronon. He then relayed numbers and approximate positions. The faint glow of an LSD muted Lorne's face from across the entrance.

"_Got them. Had Radek make it so we could track the Sub-Qs."_

Rodney finished speaking and the atmosphere changed in the room. People started backing out through the entrance. Lorne's people grabbed them and subdued them. "Bomb!" One of them shouted as a marine checked for weapons.

There was no time to waste. Ronon ran into the room while he yelled, "Now!"

"STOP!" shouted a woman holding a slim metallic cylinder in both hands. "I twist one more time and we all die."

Rodney stood in front of her. Sheppard sat in a wheel chair with the Primary standing behind him. Reesha Gorupshi shook her head in dismay. Ronon recognized the woman with the cylinder as Shiana from the tribunal. Teyla would have had a fit.

Sheppard marshaled every ounce of energy left in him and stood up. "Shiana, you don't want to kill everyone. Just us. We did this; you're right. But the rest of these people don't deserve this."

"Sheppard--" hissed Rodney. "--what--"

"Shut up, Rodney. Shiana, Rodney did what he did with my blessing and that of our leader. She paid the price that day. He is the one that also put an end to the killing. I will stay--"

"You shut up!" Rodney cried.

Ronon had had enough. He recognized the cylinder as a grenade. If they twisted it back the other way, this whole thing would be over. He shot Shiana and Miorga scooped up the device and twisted it back.

"It's still ticking!" she shouted.

"Put it down! Everyone out!" Ronon grabbed Sheppard and threw him over his shoulder. Jenil grabbed Shiana and they all started running down the corridor towards the nearest exit. A sharp and painfully loud explosion sounded behind them. Ronon kept running with Sheppard bouncing around like a limp rag.

"We're not going to make it!" screamed Rodney as the tunnel collapsed behind them and on them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Miorga snapped the strange little stick and shook it like Rodney McKay had shown her. Weak green light came into being and held back more of the dust-saturated darkness. Ronon pushed himself up next to her. Moaning sounded from behind her. The weak light revealed two more shadowy forms sitting up. Ronon accepted another stick from Rodney and lit it.

"Oh no," Dr. McKay croaked, blood trickling down his face. "We're sealed in."

Miorga lifted the light above her head, stood up, and turned in a circle. It was true. She also saw Colonel Sheppard, Jenil and Reesha a little more clearly.

"Where's the woman?"

Jenil stood up. "I lost her."

She nodded. Then she remembered. Searching her pockets, her hand fell upon a small wrapped item. She sighed in relief.

She took a step towards the dark lump that was John Sheppard. Kneeling, the light reflected off what little portion showed of his eyes. Lying on his stomach, he stared into the warded ink.

Another snap sounded in the small space and more green flickered into being. Rodney held his own stick and ran it across the rock fall that led to the outside. "This is going to take a while."

"Lorne was ahead; he'll get help," Ronon said, offering a little assurance to his teammate. He knelt on the other side of John Sheppard.

"I guess. Unless he was crushed by tons of granite," answered Dr. McKay, ever the optimist. He turned and looked at them. "How's he doing?"

"About to find out." Ronon helped Miorga turn the man onto his back and sat him up. Ronon supported him against his chest.

Reesha chose that time to try and step closer. Ronon's weapon was out and pointed at her before her foot hit the ground with her first step. She froze.

"Reesha, stay where you are," Miorga ordered without looking at her. "Right now, I'd as soon as kill you as look at you."

"I can help."

Rodney McKay stepped away from the wall. His face contorted into a scowl, whose ugliness was helped by the shadows.

"Your help is why we're in this death trap to begin with!" He continued to glare, almost daring her to move.

"I was wrong," she said.

"Glad you figured that out!"

Miorga removed the bolus from its wrappings. John Sheppard looked worse. His breath labored and his head wound seeped.

She held up the pill. "Colonel, this will help you."

Reesha had betrayed not only the Atlanteans, but the whole Colony. How could they trust her again? They would have a tribunal of their own to determine her fate.

She tried to place the bolus in his mouth. He would not take it. He closed his mouth tight and moved his head from side to side.

"Paranoia is a symptom of the poison," explained Reesha.

Ronon holstered his weapon and grabbed the medicine. "Sheppard, take this. You know me. Take this and chew."

"Ronon?"

"Now, John."

After a glaring contest, John did as ordered. Miorga hoped it was not too little, too late. "How much poison, Reesha?"

"Enough to incapacitate and enough to kill if I gave him the same dose for one more day."

Ronon reacquired his aim at her and confirmed what Miorga already knew. "You're not touching him." He said it with such implied and dire retribution that Miorga almost did not want to continue her ministrations.

Reesha sat down against the tunnel wall. "I just…"

"You need to stop talking, right now," interrupted Miorga. She turned to look at the primary. "We can't trust you ever again."

The sickly light was appropriate for the look on Reesha's face.

_Good, _thought Miorga.

Rocks started shifting. Small pebbles, falling from larger stones, skittered across the dirt floor. Men started shouting.

"Oh thank God!" Rodney scrambled back to the rock fall. Jenil stepped up beside him and started moving loose rocks out of the way.

Ronon glared at Reesha. "You stay right there. You don't move until I tell you."

"I feel air!" Rodney's exuberance was punctuated by his quick removal of rocks.

"McKay! Watch it! You're going to hit us!" Ronon yelled while covering Sheppard.

Soon stronger light flashed through a hole in the rock fall. "Good to see you alive in there."

"Yeah, yeah, get us out!" answered McKay.

Miorga quite agreed.

Major Lorne, along with several men, finally climbed in through a hole in the wall.

"What about the rest of the Colony?" asked Jenil.

"The damage only seems to be in this tunnel. We have the perimeter secured and are ready to transport to the ship." Lorne turned back to the entrance. "Okay, Doc! You can come in!"

A woman carrying a large bag crawled in and knelt beside John Sheppard.

"They poisoned him, Jen…Dr. Keller." Rodney's face shifted from worried to officious. Still, he moved to the side to let her into the area.

"I gave him a remedy to counteract it." Miorga moved aside to let her get a better look. "Teyla, too."

"We have her and she is already on the _Apollo_. Thank you." She took out a device that looked like Dr. McKay's except slimmer and split in two pieces. "Let's get him aboard."

The uniformed men picked up a stretcher and carried John Sheppard to the entrance. Once there, they disappeared in a flash of bright light. Miorga froze. When that happened, a culling was usually underway. Ronon did not seem worried nor did Rodney.

"Come on, Miorga. Let me show you my new friends." He stopped short of saying family to her.

Ronon held out his hand and she took it. The bright light blinded her and the heat of the desert disappeared. She opened her eyes on a sleek room filled with blinking machines. A window opened up on the wondrous sight of a planet below them.

"Welcome to the Apollo, Ati. Come on."

She wanted to stay and watch the planet, but there were friends to attend. "Is Jenil still down there?"

"Yes," Ronon answered.

"Dr. McKay, Ronon," greeted a man sitting in a chair. "Anything we need to know?"

"Colonel Ellis," Rodney replied coolly. "Shiana from the Coalition tribunal was down there. We don't know what happened to her."

"We're searching. So far she hasn't turned up. We have the others, though."

Rodney shook his head. "Well, then, we'll head to sickbay."

"Of course."

Men escorted Ronon and her down small corridors that were constructed and not carved. Every once in a while, a shimmy would vibrate the floor to remind her she was not on the ground. It was not all that dissimilar to the navy ships of Sateda. She had only boarded a seafaring vessel three times in her life. Once was a tour of a new frigate for the Chieftain's armada, another was not so much a ship as a dugout, and the third had been on a vacation to the Isles of Gonchar with Kell.

All the metal surrounding her was hard and unforgiving, like the stone that surrounded her daily. However, both materials could be molded and worked into something useful. Her hate of her dead husband was not useful. It was time to forgive Kell and let his betrayal go. He had paid for his crime at the hands of her mentored son.

She followed Ronon into a small room that she immediately figured to be a medic's chamber. Ronon slid inside the chamber and pressed himself against the bulkhead. Rodney stopped in the doorway. For the first time, she could see the dust, dirt and blood covering both men.

Teyla lay in one bed with attendants all around her and, in the next, doctors scurried around another patient. The blond doctor commanded and everyone followed. Reesha would have been amazed.

"Good," mumbled Ronon as he watched. He tilted his head and whispered, "Colonel Ellis will want to know how to handle the Primary and any others."

As Miorga watched them take care of their people, she answered, "We will take care of our own."

"Sure."

"They'll be fine, Ronon," reassured Miorga. "They are home."

"Ronon! Rodney!" The young woman doctor called interrupting the moment. "Take a seat over there! We'll check you all next!"

Miorga smiled sadly. Reesha would be missed. Things on Buur would not be the same for a while.

* * *

"What's up, Doc?" John croaked.

A warm smile greeted him. "Colonel, good to have you back with us." A nurse and Dr. Keller fiddled with all of the paraphernalia surrounding him. "Everything is looking pretty good. The poison is leaving your system. Miorga saved yours and Teyla's life with the remedy she administered."

John knew that. He would thank all involved when he could. For now, weak and corny jokes were all he could muster.

Teyla sat in her bed to his left and smiled in agreement. He could turn his head now to see her. He had had to wait for surgery as had she when they returned. The poison and his poor overall health had delayed his turn in the surgical suites. Now they were both recovering nicely.

Rodney walked in as they were clearing away lunch. His eyes followed the tray as the nurse carried it out. He looked disappointed.

He gave a look of hopefulness to John as he asked, "So any--"

John interrupted him by pulling a pudding cup out from under his covers. "Here." He tossed it with his good arm.

Grinning ear to ear, Rodney caught it.

"Butterscotch," John informed him, helpfully.

"Ooh!" Rodney grinned even bigger.

"Ronon's gone to the Colony to see how Miorga and everyone else in the Colony are doing. Lorne is there to make sure Vrenk and those in Buur play nice." His smile turned bitter as he opened the cup. "The Primary has been sacked and exiled."

John already knew that. Lorne and Ronon had come by earlier to let him know. Lorne had informed him that once Mr. Woolsey started talking to the leaders in Buur, his _LSOSR _went off. John had laughed and Teyla looked politely confused.

Lorne explained, "His _Lying Sack of Shit Radar_. Their story just wasn't ringing true."

"Being a lawyer," John continued, "he knows when it's being liberally applied in any situation."

"I understand," Teyla said with a small, embarrassed grin on her face. She also had one and John knew that.

As Rodney stood before him, John figured that the scientist wanted to share his insights and information. It was the special gleam in his eye and the way he was fondling the cup.

"When Vrenk and the council found out the Union was a fabrication, well, let's just say the council has been deliberating on his continued career as a leader of Buur. Zelee too." Rodney slurped the pudding and smacked his lips with contentment.

"That is too bad." Teyla pulled herself up to get a better view of Rodney. "Until now, Garris has been a good man and a worthy leader of Buur."

"He was sold a bill of goods and went a little greedy," said John.

"Little? Understatement? He tried to pin terrorism on a group of people with nothing to do with anything going on in the city," Rodney said in between two more bites of pudding. He was now scraping the cup for the last little smears. "The apothecary--"

"Deera," Teyla clarified.

"Yeah, her, she pointed out the poison buyers. Two guys that we hadn't met, who turned on their masters and well-- Buur is going through some changes. Although, the market is still going strong."

"As it should," Teyla said as she wriggled back down into the bed to get more comfortable.

Bandaged, banged up and poisoned, John looked at the two of them, safe and sound. He hoped Ronon was finding what he needed and would return in the same condition. Mother's best friends held sway and John could not compete against that.

* * *

Ronon stood outside of the Colony. Miorga stood beside him. "Ronon Dex, son of Castig and Desdire', are you sure we couldn't offer you something?"

Two young and single women walked by him and nodded, unassuming, of course.

He cast his eyes at the two young ladies. "I'm good. Nice try, though."

Miorga nodded. "I understand."

"Maybe, one day, Ati, but not yet. Anyway, I have someone, whom I'll introduce to you sometime."

Her face brightened. "I'd like that."

The Apollo orbited the planet, waiting for him and keeping an extra eye on things. Ronon gave Miorga one last suffocating and proper Satedan hug. She returned it.

"Follow your trail, Ronon," she said with a hitch in her voice.

"And you, Ati." He smiled at her. It was time.

"I'm ready," he radioed to the ship.

He would be back. He would see his Ati again. For right now, his home needed him as did his other family.

With the sudden halting of heat and the onslaught of re-circulated air, sadness, homesickness and loneliness overtook him for just a moment.

Colonel Ellis stood in front of him. "Do you want to catch a ride with us or Gate back?"

His other family needed him.

"I'll Gate."

The cessation of re-circulated air, the onslaught of heat, seven symbols, and the cold rush of the Ring later, a touch of briny air tickled his nose as he set foot on Atlantis. Amelia smiled at him in welcome from her seat in the Control Room. He smiled back.

The End

* * *

_A/N: Well, thanks for reading! I hope it won't take so long for the next story. Thanks again to StealthDragon for the beta. I tinkered so any mistakes you found are mine, all mine! _


End file.
